1. Field of the Invention
In a portable terminal composed of a keyboard unit section being a first member and a display unit section being a second member, which are provided in respective separate boxes, the present invention relates to a coupling device for the portable terminal which is suitable for using at the time when the first member and second member are installed in a manner to be relatively slidable in one direction and relatively rotatable to each other.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
In recent years, it has been known that among portable terminals, especially in a portable telephone, a keyboard unit section being a first member and a display unit section being a second member are provided in respective boxes independent to each other, and when not in use, both members are put on top of each other so that the second member covers the top face of the first member, but when in use, the both members are allowed to be slid relatively so that the keyboard unit section is exposed. As a portable telephone having such a configuration, the one disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-46625 is well known.
A coupling device for a portable telephone described in the above-described known document is structured in such a manner that the upper box forming the second member provided with the display unit section having a display unit and a speaker is slidably mounted in a longitudinal direction on the lower box forming the first member provided with a keyboard unit section having a keyboard and a microphone.